Lavi
Lavi '('L/uke and R/'avi')' '''is the brotherly relationship between Luke Ross and Ravi Ross. Luke and Ravi have gotten off to a rough start so far in the series, but they have developed better moments together. Luke sometimes plays pranks on Ravi and he laughs and Ravi gets angry. Lavi Moments Similarities *They are both boys *Both of them like video games. *Both seem to care about Mrs. Kipling the most. *Both of them are in high school (as of Make New Friends But Hide the Old). *Both seem to like wrestling shows. *Both are excellent at fencing. *Both tend to be weird at times. *Both are average height for their age. Differences *Luke is shown to be popular, but Ravi's shown to be nerdy. *Luke has a stuffed animal, Kenny The Koala, but Ravi doesn't. *Luke is American, while Ravi is Indian. *Ravi has an Indian accent, while Luke has his own traditional American accent. *Luke has freckles, while Ravi doesn't. *Luke is excellent at dancing, while Ravi is good on rapping (see From the White House to Our House). *Ravi still talks about science when on vacation, but all Luke wants to talk about during vacations is sports and Mila Kunis (as of But Africa is So... Far!) 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Ravi tries to stop Emma from hitting Luke. She ends up hitting him instead. Ravi then got mad and attacked Emma. Used Karma *Luke scares Ravi while wearing a Grim Reaper costume in their screening room. *Luke (and Zuri) watches Ravi sleep peacefully, and he doesn’t like it. *Luke (with the help of Zuri) pranks Ravi, and hangs him in his sleeping bag, to his door. *Luke wakes Ravi up with an alarm clock, and he falls out of the sleeping bag. *It is discovered that Luke’s original prank was to leave Ravi out in the lobby in his tighty-whiteys. *Ravi tricks Luke into staying on the patio. *When Luke tries to enter the house, the door is locked, but when Ravi (who is inside) tries to open the door, but the handle “breaks” off. *Luke asks Ravi to help him get rid of his bad karma. *Luke said that Ravi was a good brother for helping him with his karma. *When Ravi helps Luke to decrease his bad karma, and when he does (not really) he gives him his Gameguy. * Before going upstairs, Luke hugs Ravi and playfully messes up Ravi's hair. Zombie Tea Party 5 *Ravi competes in the paintball competition with Luke before Jessie steps in. *When Luke says "Cover me," Ravi puts his jacket on Luke and says "I am here for you brother." Zuri's New Old Friend *Both Luke and Ravi return to Central Park late at night (along with Jessie and Emma, of course) to find Mr. Kipling and bring him back home. Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *When a sad Luke asks Jessie if she really thinks she can fix Kenny, Ravi puts his hands on Luke's shoulders. Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Luke stands up for Ravi at school. *Ravi stands up for Luke, as well. *Ravi unexpectedly embarrasses Luke during school and after school hours. *Luke tells Ravi they are no longer brothers. *Ravi feels guilty for inevitably embarrassing his brother. *Luke feels guilty about ignoring Ravi throughout school. *Luke protects Ravi by saying, "No! Leave my little brother alone!" *Luke also tries to keep the bully from hitting Ravi by saying that he made fun of his 'womanly mustache.' World Wide Web of Lies *Ravi 'nurples' Luke in the kitchen. *Luke sticks his tongue out at Ravi. *Luke and Ravi are willing to fight each other. *Luke and Ravi are forced to wrestle by Bertram. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *They high five each other when Luke makes a joke. Beauty & the Beasts *Luke helps Ravi with his science project (although he just wanted to mess with Bertram). *Luke and Ravi mess with Bertram throughout the entire episode. Tempest in a Teacup *Ravi was playing with Luke's toy helicopter. *Luke encourages Ravi to take chances. *Ravi gave Luke a note to rescue him. *Ravi calls Luke an idiot because he didn't bring any emergency tools to save his brother. *Luke also falls into the giant teacup, and Ravi sarcastically responds saying, "My hero!" *Ravi laughs at Luke's joke about Bertram. *Ravi and Luke were stuck together with Bertram. *Ravi and Luke hugged each other when the tea pot poured water. A Doll's Outhouse *Luke teaches Ravi how to impress his crush, Tanya Weston. *Ravi is unaware of the context that Tanya hugged Luke, and thought about it the other way around. *Ravi accuses Luke of trying to "move in on his woman", as he drops the flowers on the ground, he pulled an old newspaper from a man's back pocket and Ravi slaps Luke with the newspaper. *Luke tries to convince Ravi that he never hugged Tanya and that she hugged him. *Ravi challenges Luke to an unnecessary duel in Central Park, as Tanya and Emma and others look on. *Luke tries persuading Ravi to cancel the duel, and move on with their lives, but Ravi doesn't listen to him. Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Luke gets worried when Ravi doesn't return from the dumbwaiter shaft for a long while. *Luke supports Ravi throughout the episode. *Ravi is disappointed to hear that Luke couldn't find the way out between the Ross walls. *Luke and Ravi both agree that Emma's brain is the size of a walnut. *Luke and Ravi both decide to follow Mrs. Kipling out of the walls, instead of Emma. The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling *Luke and Ravi get permission to stay up past ten o' clock at night to spy on Mr. (Mrs.) Kipling. *Luke and Ravi pretend to work as waiters in an egg-themed restaurant (along with Jessie) to receive back Mrs. Kipling's twelve eggs. 'Season 2 Moments' The Whining *When Ravi starts freaking out in Hindi, Luke gets annoyed and tells him to speak English next time. ("Ravi, for ''once, freak out in American!") *When Ravi says that all of Grimm's predictions were correct (especially about Jessie), Luke solemnly, yet worriedly nods his head in agreement. Green Eyed Monsters *Luke accidentally states that Ravi's lizards might get too ''friendly with each other, but Ravi ignores that statement. *Luke states that taking care of babies ''is ''hard. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *When Luke stammers out of control to try and answer Billy (another major school bully), Ravi has no choice and decides to cover for Luke. *Ravi claims Kenny the Koala is his so that Luke won't be embarrassed in front of the entire school. *Luke feels relieved at first because Ravi stood up for him. *Throughout the first three days of school, Luke notices that things go too far once Ravi gets spitballed by Billy's "bodyguards.", making Luke feel guilty and ashamed. *Luke reveals that Kenny the Koala is really his, not Ravi's. *Ravi tells Luke he doesn't have to stick up for him, but Luke disagrees with him. ("Luke, you do ''not ''have to do this. (Ravi)" "Yes I do. (Luke)" *Ravi finds out that Kenny the Koala is more special to Luke than he thought, considering that sometimes, Luke takes Kenny to the dentist if he's nervous (because of not flossing). *Luke also states that Ravi's been a better friend than Kenny. *When Ravi is surrounded by a few girls, Luke smiles and says that he's proud of having a little brother like him. Ravi responds by saying that later, he'll fake a sports injury. *Luke tells everyone to ''stop ''picking on his little brother (meaning Ravi). 101 Lizards *Luke tries to comfort Ravi (along with Jessie). *When Emma texted Jessie about Mrs. Chesterfield and her giant scissors, Luke and Ravi both panic. *When Ravi pleaded Jessie to let his twelve baby lizards stay, Luke agrees with him immediately and makes a promise. Trashin' Fashion *Luke and Ravi compete to see who's a better model to get close to a ''real ''model: Diamond Bloodworth. *Luke and Ravi both agree to attend Christina's fashion show. *Luke and Ravi are both rivals in this episode. Nanny In Miami *Luke tells Ravi that Mrs. Kipling loves him no matter what happens. **"This proves that Mrs. Kipling prefers another (Ravi)." "Dude, there's ''no way ''she'll choose Dez over ''you. You hatched her from an egg. You took care of her babies. Trust me, she loves you (Luke)." **"For real-sies (Ravi)?" "chuckling For real-sies (Luke)." *Luke tries to calm down Ravi throughout the episode. *Luke makes sure that he's with Ravi the entire time so that Ravi doesn't do anything to Dez. *Ravi tries convincing Luke that Mrs. Kipling prefers another owner, but Luke doesn't agree with him. *Luke shows the greatest amount of compassion towards Ravi in this episode of all the episodes in this series. The Trouble with Tessie *Luke and Ravi fight against Emma and Bertram over the screening room throughout the whole episode. *Luke and Ravi avoided finding out who won the match because they wanted to watch it on the big screen, possibly because they wanted to spend time together. *Both are noticeably very upset and angry when Emma gives them a spoiler-alert on their match. *Luke and Ravi get revenge on Emma and Bertram for ruining their match. *Luke and Ravi both get stuck on the terrace, as they almost freeze to death. * When Ravi has to pee and is trying to hold it, Luke notices and tells him to just "go in the plant". * Luke looks away while Ravi pees to give him his privacy. *Luke convinces Ravi not to aim into the wind. *Luke tells Ravi that he happily set a trap for Emma and Bertram while they walk to the Screening Room. *Luke and Ravi beg (Zuri) to let them in fast. Teacher's Pest *Luke lets Ravi stay in his room, afraid that he'll hurt his brother's feelings if he didn't say yes. *Luke desperately tries finding a way to get Ravi and Mrs. Kipling back together as best friends again. *Luke pleads (Bertram) to get Ravi out ''of his room. *Ravi color-coordinates Luke's closet. *Ravi constantly bothers Luke unknowingly. *Ravi thanks Luke for getting him and Mrs. Kipling to stop bickering. *Ravi is shocked and angry at Luke (and eventually Emma) for insulting Mrs. Kipling. *Luke informs Ravi that he's staying in a rule-free zone. To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Ravi accidentally makes Luke (and Emma) switch bodies, but not their voices. *Luke suspiciously asks Ravi if the bell is completely destroyed or not. *Luke implies a very interesting thought about switching bodies, but Ravi says that it's impossible. Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Ravi feels bad about himself because he is not good at sports. *Luke feels bad for Ravi, and so he lets him win while fencing at school during gym. *Ravi gloats about 'winning' the fencing practice tournament in the gym, against Luke. *Luke, annoyed and angry, tells Ravi to stop bragging and accept the fact that he didn't achieve the victory by himself, but Ravi doesn't listen to him. *Luke and Ravi fence all the way from the penthouse and end up in the park, still fencing. Panic Attack Room *Luke and Ravi made up after a fight in this episode. *Ravi found out that Luke plays the accordion and laughs, claiming his brother's nerdy hobby was just what he needed for revenge. *After Luke told people at school about a girl Ravi had a crush on, Ravi was going to tell people that his brother played the accordion. *After talking with Jessie in the panic room, Ravi and Luke made up, after realizing that family members shouldn't use each other's secrets for their own gain, and instead, keep the secrets. 'Season 3 Moments''' The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate *Luke came by to the zoo, while Ravi was doing his unpaid internship work there. Luke possibly wanted to support his brother. *Ravi asked Luke if he was okay after being attacked by a Koala. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages